Computing devices generate, use, and store data. The data may be, for example, images, document, webpages, or meta-data associated with any of the files. The data may be stored locally on a persistent storage of a computing device and/or may be stored remotely on a persistent storage of another computing device. Multiple copies of the data may be stored in separate computing devices to improve the likelihood of the data being preserved in the event of failure of one or more computing devices.